


Inevitable

by songstar13



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songstar13/pseuds/songstar13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Because he is Natsu, he will always choose her."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inevitable

I have lived in worlds as different as the sun and moon, and yet there is constancy between them that baffles me. That Natsu can be so  _un_ -Natsu-like, and yet still be essentially the same Natsu I love is beyond my understanding. He is not the Natsu I know- he is cripplingly shy, and unconfident, and  _different_ \- and yet there are things that he says and does that strike me at the core, and I know instinctively that Natsu is Natsu, regardless of time, space, and dimension.

There are some things that don't change.

Fate, destiny- call it what you will. Whatever it is, it is this driving force that leads us to be who we are, to forge the same friendships, uphold the same values- love the same people- in spite of surroundings and circumstances and whims. I have seen it at work, felt the inevitability of it in my very being.

What, you may ask, about free will? But you are misunderstanding my meaning. It is not to say that we are merely pawns caught up in a cruel game overseen by that harsh mistress, Fate- quite the opposite, in truth. It is within our own power to determine our 'destiny'. Each choice made, each path forgone in favor of another-it is all down to our own choosing. The heart of the matter lies not in whether or not we  _can_ choose, but in the act of choosing itself. For it is here that the inevitable begins to emerge.

The question you ought to be asking, dear friend, is not  _can_ we choose, but _why_ do we choose? What drives us to make the choices we do? Why one option and not the other? Why _this_  lifestyle, and not another? Why  _this_ friend,  _this_  love,  _this_  enemy? Why  _these_ morals?

Because it is who we are.

It is possible to strip away parts of someone's being without fundamentally changing who they  _are-_ to alter personality traits, relationships, even  _morals-_ but there are certain aspects of each individual which are fundamental components of their entire being. Character traits so deeply ingrained into their identity that to remove them would be to utterly alter their existence on a profound level. And it is these basic, intrinsic elements that dictate who we are, and how we live our lives.

Because he is Natsu, he will always choose her.

And because I am myself, I will always love him anyway.


End file.
